heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Working for Peanuts
|color process=Technicolor |runtime=6 minutes (one reel) |country=United States |language=English |preceded by=''Rugged Bear'' (1953) |followed by=''Canvas Back Duck'' (1953) }} Working for Peanuts is a 1953 animated short produced by Walt Disney. It is notable for being one of their first shorts filmed in 3-D (the first being Adventures in Music: Melody, which was released several months before). The tagline of the film is "Walt Disney's Donald Duck & Chip 'N Dale in their first laugh riot in 3-Dimension." In 2006, it was remastered for digital 3D purposes and rereleased in 2007 along with the Disney Digital 3-D version of the Walt Disney Animation Studios film Meet the Robinsons. Working for Peanuts was also showcased a number of times at the Disney theme parks and was used as a teaser 3D cartoon at Walt Disney Worlds Magic Kingdom, which showcased a 3D movie, Magic Journeys, that was sponsored by Kodak. Plot While collecting acorns, Chip 'n' Dale discover a peanut that had been thrown from the nearby zoo. At the zoo, guests feed, and Donald Duck takes care of, Dolores the elephant. Chip 'n' Dale try to steal peanuts from the elephant, but their theft is discovered. Chip 'n' Dale cover themselves in whitewash and successfully convince Donald that they belong in an albino Chipmunk exhibit at the zoo, where they are fed peanuts. Releases *1953 – theatrical release *1956 – As part of "3D Jamboree" (Disneyland) *1960 – Walt Disney Presents, episode #6.23: "This Is Your Life, Donald Duck" (TV) *1981 – "Mickey Mouse and Donald Duck Cartoon Collections Volume Three" (VHS) *c. 1983 – Good Morning, episode #8 (TV) *1987 – "Cartoon Classics: Starring Chip 'n Dale" (VHS) *1987 – Preshow for "Magic Journeys" at Walt Disney World's Magic Kingdom (theme park) *c. 1992 – Donald's Quack Attack, episode #44 (TV) *1998 – The Ink and Paint Club, episode #1.42: "Goin' to the Zoo" (TV) *2005 – "Classic Cartoon Favorites: Starring Chip 'n Dale" (DVD) *2006 – As part of the World 3D Film Expo II *2007 – Reissued with 3D version of Meet the Robinsons (theatrical) *2008 – "The Chronological Donald, Volume Four" (DVD) Also, in 2010, Walt Disney Home Entertainment partnered with Mitsubishi Electric to bring the Disney Digital 3D Showcase Disc to homes across the country. The disc is a full HD 1080P Blu-ray 3D disc and requires a 3D-capable HDTV, 3D-capable Blu-ray player and active shutter glasses to enjoy. The disc is 22 minutes long and includes the short film "Working For Peanuts" in Full HD 3D, along with previews and clips in 3D from , Alice in Wonderland, A Christmas Carol and Tim Burton's The Nightmare Before Christmas. The disc is not available for general retail as of August 2010 and is only available as a part of Mitsubishi's 3D Starter Kit which retails for $399.99. References External links * Category:1953 films Category:Disney animated short films Category:Donald Duck short films Category:Animated comedy films Category:1950s 3D films Category:3D short films Category:1953 animated films